What's Your High?
by Mariebrie2000
Summary: Lydia is a girl with a dangerous addiction to drugs. When her car gets wrecked, Stiles Stilinski and her cross paths. Except Stiles isn't sane. He loves to torture and kill women. What happens when their lives combine and they fall for each other. Will each others double lives fight against each other. Or will one die?


**WHAT'S YOUR HIGH?: BY MARIEBRIE2000**

I wake up in an alley. The sun is peaking out through the clouds and the bright rays burn my eyes. I fix my perfect strawberry blond hair only to find puke in it. I need to find out what time it is. My phone. Oh my god, where is it? I check every pocket and I can't find it. l try to get up to search for it. My legs feel like jello. My head hurts. I think I might have a hangover. Finally I steady myself so that I can move.I hear something ring and I run toward the sound. In a pile of old boxes my phone lies on the ground. _Damn I'm lucky,_ I think to myself. I look at the caller ID and it says a familiar name. _Matt._

Matt is my drug dealer. I wonder why the hell he is calling me. But I need a ride home so I answer.

"Hey Matt." I say into the phone.

"Hey sweetheart. I heard that you got hit hard on the new stuff I hooked you up with," He says in a voice that pisses me off. "need a ride?"

"Yeah, that would be helpful, dumbass." I say with sass.

"Okay, gosh girl, you're going to hurt my feelings." He says dramatically.

"Just get your ass over here. I need to make it home before my mom sees I'm gone." I say seriously. "Do you even know where I am?"

"I have an idea." He says hopefully.

"Well that idea better be correct." I say back angry.

"Be there soon sweetheart."

"Stop calling me that." I say as I hang up.

I look at the sky, then I scream at it. I hope that the whole world feels my anger. It's the drugs, I know that much. But I can't let go. They distract me from my crappy life. I may have two rich parents who will give me everything that I could possibly want, but it's too much. They expect me to be a genius in school who will win awards and bring home more money. They are just greedy. The drugs change everything. They make me happy. They make me see things I would normally never see. They help with self acceptance. That might be what I need. But for now I'm sticking with the drugs.

I realize that I have been pacing around in circles for the last 10 minutes thinking about this stuff. I start to get really impatient. I start yanking at my hair because it's a coping relief for me. Finally, after 3 more minutes I see Matt's car. A crappy red, bouncing car with green weed prints on dice hanging from the mirror. I flip him off as he stops the car to let me in. I jump in.

"Well that wasn't very nice." He says.

"I'm sorry for being a little pissed off that you took so long, lets go I have to make it home before my mom-,"

"sees I'm gone." He says finishing my sentence. "I know."

"Okay then." I say in response.

We start driving and I look at myself in the mirror. I fix my strawberry blond hair to make it look decent. I grab a lipstick and apply it. I don't remember anything from the night before. I'm definitely getting that drug again.

_I open my eyes. The sun shines through my window. Such a sickening orange color. The air smells like plastic. Oh yeah, I wrapped plastic around one of my victims. Where are they now? Oh yeah, the closet. Probably passed out. I hope I locked my weapons box. Don't need them trying to get out._

I get up out of my bed. I look at my plaid comforter. I then walk over to my bed to make it nicely. I fold every corner perfectly. I smooth out it. It looks absolutely marvelous. I should take up bed making. _Hmm... bed making._ I'm not even sure if that is a job. Whatever.

I walk along my carpeted floor heading toward my bathroom. My room is neat. My walls are blue. Such a nice shade of blue. I open up the door to my bathroom and head in.

The air smells fresh. I cleaned up all the blood with bleach so that it wouldn't stain. I walk to the mirror and look at my reflection. I reflect about myself.

_This is me. I feel happy when I torture others. It gives me a certain type of joy. So does puppies. They're so cuddly and cute. But I, Stiles Stilinski will go to school happy. I will find a beautiful girl, and I will murder her. Brutally._

I then go into my room to find something to wear. I don't feel like going into my closet because that stupid girl. Why did she fall into my trap? I wonder. I go to my dresser and grab a grey hoodie and a normal pair of denim jeans. I think I look good in this.

I head towards my mirror and grab my hair brush. I brush my hair up in the front because women find it attractive. I need to trick another girl. I think I might go for a girl with strawberry blond hair. I haven't had any of them yet surprisingly. I finish with my hair and put away my supplies.

_It's time to go to school now._

_**Hi everyone! I haven't been on here for a while and I have been thinking about this plot for a while now. I just wanted to do a type of dark!stiles who is psychotic and have him fall for Lydia in a dangerous way, while Lydia drags him into her life of drugs and rebellion. I hope you guys stick around for the rest!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of teen wolf or the characters, all rights go to their owners.**_


End file.
